Altered Timelines
by arsenicCatnip45
Summary: Dirk pisses off Myra on prom night and something weird happens and Karkat ends up meeting Myra although they have met before and LOTS OF GOOD PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Karkat's Point Of View

Words flashed on the screen as my hands flew across the keyboard on my desk.

CG: REALLY, I DONT CARE.

TA: you 2hould pay attentiion to thii2.

CG: NO.

TA: why are you 2tiill talkiing to me iif you dont care?

CG: BECAUSE IM BORED, IDIOT

TA: well, iim ju2t here becau2e aa wont an2wer.

TA: ...are you there?

carcinoGeneticist logged off.

TA: oh...

I stared at the screen, confused. I hadn't touched the screen at all. My husktop started glowing purple, and I figured it was weird tricks. I set my hand on the screen. I felt a gooey, open sensation in my hand. I quickly pulled it out and stood back, confused again.

Just seconds after my hand was released my whole body started to glow the same color. I shook my hand, trying to get the glow to get away. A bright white light came out of nowhere and blinded me, all the sights of my hive fading away as something else I didn't recognize came into view.

Suddenly I realized I was in a human girl's bedroom. Mostly because of the human girl laying on the bed, completely oblivious to my existence here. She seemed to be drawing a pretty (for a human, anyways) picture of a group of humans. One seemed older, a female, and a five-sweep-year-old holding an odd looking wriggler.

As she finished she wrote her name - Myra - on the top with neat handwriting and wrote "My family". I wonder what a family is. I could ask her, but...

Chapter 2: Myra's Point Of View

I slammed the door after storming into my small house. I could hear my best friend try and protest as I threw a plate across the room, breaking it. I ran into my room and closed the door , locking it. I turned my phone all the way off. I knew that Dirk was going to try to call and explain it, but I didn't want to hear his crap this time.

Blowing me off on PROM NIGHT, out of all of them. This is it. We're done being a couple, and friends too. Completely done. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!

I picked up my sketchbook and a pencil, turning it to a blank page. Then I started drawing. A half hour later a breeze went through my room, and I figured I just left a window open. I'd check after I was done with my drawing.

The first thing I drew is me, when I was ten, five years ago. Then I added my little brother Jamie in my arms. Lastly I put my mother standing over us as if it was a photograph of us. I smiled and put my name at the top and a title.

Suddenly I noticed someone in my room and I jumped up.

"Who are you?! Why are you in here and WHY?!"

He had grey skin and horns on his head. His eyes were yellow and his hair black and short. He held his hands up.

" I have no idea how I'm here. Something happened and I am. Now where am I and who are you?"

"You didn't answer my question. WHO are you?"

"Karkat Vantas. Why do you care."

"Because theirs a weird kid in a Halloween costume in my room. I'm Myra."

"It's NOT a Halla- whatever you said costume! It's just my body!"

"Oh... wait. Karkat? Y-you're Karkat?"

"Yes..."

I smiled and walked over. "Really? Let me check."

I licked his horn and he purred, blushing and pushing me away.

"S-stop it! My horns are sensitive."

He sets his hands over his horns and blushed darker.

"Just makin' sure. What's up? I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

He studies me over. "You sure I know you? You don't... look familiar..."

"Wait here a minute." I open my door after unlocking it and walk into the next room. I start to change out of my prom dress and into normal clothes.

He walks out and opens the door from the room I was in. "Oh- sorry!"

"God Karkat. This is about the third time you walked in on me half-naked."

He shuts the door loudly and goes back into my room.

I walk in my bedroom again in normal clothes. "See? Now I look familiar?"

He studies me close again. His eyes open wide and he hugs me. "Myra!"

"Mhhmm. What's up, hon?"

"Not much. I got transported to the human world through my Husktop, soooo..."

"You got what? That's so weird. Maybe it's a weird portal or something."

Karkat rolls his eyes. "Yeah because I wouldn't have noticed before."

True. "Well... I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Karkat's Point Of View

Words flashed on the screen as my hands flew across the keyboard on my desk.

CG: REALLY, I DONT CARE.

TA:you 2hould pay attentiion to thii2.

CG: NO.

TA:why are you 2tiill talkiing to me iif you dont care?

CG: BECAUSE IM BORED, IDIOT

TA:well, iim ju2t here becau2e aa wont an2wer.

TA: ...are you there?

carcinoGeneticist logged off.

TA: oh...

I stared at the screen, confused. I hadn't touched the screen at all. My husktop started glowing purple, and I figured it was weird tricks. I set my hand on the screen. I felt a gooey, open sensation in my hand. I quickly pulled it out and stood back, confused again.

Just seconds after my hand was released my whole body started to glow the same color. I shook my hand, trying to get the glow to get away. A bright white light came out of nowhere and blinded me, all the sights of my hive fading away as something else I didn't recognize came into view.

Suddenly I realized I was in a human girl's bedroom. Mostly because of the human girl laying on the bed, completely oblivious to my existence here. She seemed to be drawing a pretty (for a human, anyways) picture of a group of humans. One seemed older, a female, and a five-sweep-year-old holding an odd looking wriggler.

As she finished she wrote her name - Myra - on the top with neat handwriting and wrote "My family". I wonder what a family is. I could ask her, but...

Chapter 2: Myra's Point Of View

I slammed the door after storming into my small house. I could hear my best friend try and protest as I threw a plate across the room, breaking it. I ran into my room and closed the door , locking it. I turned my phone all the way off. I knew that Dirk was going to try to call and explain it, but I didn't want to hear his crap this time.

Blowing me off on PROM NIGHT, out of all of them. This is it. We're done being a couple, and friends too. Completely done. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!

I picked up my sketchbook and a pencil, turning it to a blank page. Then I started drawing. A half hour later a breeze went through my room, and I figured I just left a window open. I'd check after I was done with my drawing.

The first thing I drew is me, when I was ten, five years ago. Then I added my little brother Jamie in my arms. Lastly I put my mother standing over us as if it was a photograph of us. I smiled and put my name at the top and a title.

Suddenly I noticed someone in my room and I jumped up.

"Who are you?! Why are you in here and WHY?!"

He had grey skin and horns on his head. His eyes were yellow and his hair black and short. He held his hands up.

" I have no idea how I'm here. Something happened and I am. Now where am I and who are you?"

"You didn't answer my question. WHO are you?"

"Karkat Vantas. Why do you care."

"Because theirs a weird kid in a Halloween costume in my room. I'm Myra."

"It's NOT a Halla- whatever you said costume! It's just my body!"

"Oh... wait. Karkat? Y-you're Karkat?"

"Yes..."

I smiled and walked over. "Really? Let me check."

I licked his horn and he purred, blushing and pushing me away.

"S-stop it! My horns are sensitive."

He sets his hands over his horns and blushed darker.

"Just makin' sure. What's up? I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

He studies me over. "You sure I know you? You don't... look familiar..."

"Wait here a minute." I open my door after unlocking it and walk into the next room. I start to change out of my prom dress and into normal clothes.

He walks out and opens the door from the room I was in. "Oh- sorry!"

"God Karkat. This is about the third time you walked in on me half-naked."

He shuts the door loudly and goes back into my room.

I walk in my bedroom again in normal clothes. "See? Now I look familiar?"

He studies me close again. His eyes open wide and he hugs me. "Myra!"

"Mhhmm. What's up, hon?"

"Not much. I got transported to the human world through my husktop, soooo..."

"You got what? That's so weird. Maybe it's a weird portal or something."

Karkat rolls his eyes. "Yeah because I wouldn't have noticed before."

True. "Well... Idk."


End file.
